


Life Is But A Dream

by j_gabrielle



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Proteus go on a boat ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is But A Dream

They take their boat out on the river. It is one that Proteus built himself back in the late 90's when they lived in the Shetlands with no one but wild seas for miles. The Verona is a simple vessel, nothing fancy or overly complicated about the way she was built. It had taken him months, but Proteus remembers the day they finished the last layer of paint and the way they christened her good and proper while waiting for the blue to dry.

Victor is reading one his many tomes propped up at the stern against the pillow he insisted on bringing. Those ridiculous dark glasses favoured by the youth of this century perch precariously on the tip of his nose as he devours every word. The skin of his cheeks are beginning to pink, and Proteus wonders briefly if they have any of those little bottles of aloe at home. The bright spring sunshine burns bright above them, and they pass other boaters with the same idea of soaking in the sun.

"You're missing out, Victor." Proteus says as he raises the oars to row them along. Victor arches an eyebrow at him, peering over the top of his glasses. "It's a beautiful day."

"It most certainly is." Victor says, putting his book away. Leaning back on his elbow, he watches as they pass under the shade of a willow tree, draping his hand over the side of the boat to skim on the waters' surface. 

They glide past homes with jetties, homes of boats, gardens with beautiful homes, homes with people that waved as they pass. Proteus rows on for a little while longer before he tucks the oars into the boat itself and bringing out their picnic basket from under the sitting bunk. 

"Thank you." Victor says as Proteus passes a bottle of ginger ale to him. He smiles, uncapping the bottle to take a long swig from it. The ridiculous glasses are now pushed up and displacing his hair. Proteus resists the urge to guffaw.

Victor arches a brow, as if daring him to speak his mind. Proteus shakes his head, smiling fondly still. The good doctor grins, stealing a wrapped sandwich from the basket. "I wanted that." Proteus laughs, reaching into the basket for his own. Victor lunges at the same time he pulls his hand out, rocking the boat. Proteus catches him before he tips the boat further. Pulling him down between his legs, Proteus delights in the sight of Victor relaxed and laughing openly as he leans back against Proteus.

Eventually the boat settles and they float along with the currents under the canopy of trees. Proteus strokes his thumb against the cloth of Victor's shirt, letting himself fall into the lull of the river.

"It really is a beautiful day isn't it?" Victor sighs arching up for a kiss. 

Plucking the ridiculous glasses off the top of Victor's head, he slips them on, grinning at the look of amusement he receives. Tilting his head, he presses their lips together, revelling in the lingering taste of spices and summer sweetness. "It most certainly is." 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the rather obvious lack of prior knowledge about boats. All I know is what I got off Google.


End file.
